The Fight
by peaceandluv333
Summary: Edward and Bella are enjoying their life as a couple until Bella kisses Mike Newton on a 'study date'. Edward gets angry and Bella tries to calm him down. Takes place after New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

THE FIGHT- CHAPTER 1  
BELLA'S POV  
*this is after New Moon*  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the books, sadly 

"Edward, please. Just get over it. I already told you. That kiss was just…to see. I wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss him. You understand that I haven't kissed a human in over a year," I murmured, staring deeply into Edward's angry eyes. _For god's sake, it was just a simple, quick kiss!_ I thought to myself. Edward frowned and his fists clenched. He was so angry, and I was scared that he was angry at me.

"Bella, I am not stupid. I saw you in his house, on his bed, kissing him madly. Do you know what Mike was thinking? God, I can't even think about what he was thinking. Things that, even I wouldn't think about doing to you, Bella, love. It makes me want to be sick," Edward growled. It was sad. Edward was going to blow soon, and I knew if I didn't calm him down, well, I wouldn't have these walls surrounding me anymore. I tried to replay the moment in my head. I thought back and found it.

_"So, Bella, I can't believe you actually came to study with me," Mike said to me as I sat on his bed. This was the thousandth time he said it. Wow, I just came to make him stop frigging complaining to me. Couldn't he understand it??_

"Yeah, Mike, no big deal, alright? Edward's out with the guys and Jessica and Angela are busy. So, let's get back to...Whoa," I gasped. Mike was now sitting inches from me. I dropped my book and smelt his breath. Mint. Wow. Had he planned on kissing me tonight?? Mike set his book down on the bed and ran his fingers through my hair. I frowned. His touch was different from Edward's, nowhere near as enjoyable or gentle.

"Let's cut to the chase. I didn't invite you here to study, Bella. I love you. I have a major crush on you, and I've had it since I met you. And I just want to try a few things. So please, stay still, Bella," he whispered. I froze and inhaled a sharp breath. Mike grasped my sides and pull me close, kissing me strongly. It was interesting. I hadn't kissed a human in a long while. I tried to take in the feel, so I kissed him a little longer.

It was nice, but Edward's kisses were nicer. I didn't want to break poor Mike's heart, so I kissed him a little harder and put my fingers in his hair. Big mistake. "Oh Bella, I love you," Mike hissed under his breath. Silly me. Now he loves me. Great. I gently tore Mike off my lips and sighed. Mike kissed my cheek and suddenly my clock alarm beeped. Time to head home. Edward would be waiting.

"Oh, you have to go? Bye, Bella, sweetie," he whispered. Ugh, I'm not sweetie! I pushed the hair away from my face and grabbed my things. "This was a mistake. Goodbye, Mike. I will see you on Monday. Please pretend this never happened." I growled and raced downstairs. "Wait, Bella!" I heard him call. But I got in my car and out of the drive before he stepped onto the porch.  
~~~~~~~

Ouch. That was pretty bad. I did wonder what Mike was thinking though. Or picturing. Or dreaming of. But I wouldn't ask Edward. Especially in the mood he was in. It was not a good time. I tried my best methods of calming Edward, knowing the probably would not work. I rested my hands on his shoulders and got on my tip-toes to kiss him. Edward started to kiss me, but quickly pushed me away. I felt a little heartbroken, but I knew Edward was angry at me. I could tell.

"Edward, it was a kiss. I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings, but why were you spying?" I asked suspiciously. Edward frowned at me like I was crazy. "Bella, how do I NOT spy on my girlfriend when she is with another guy who does nothing but think about seeing you nude?" he asked me. Well, he made a point. "You trust that nothing will go wrong," I whispered and turned my back to him. "Well, Bella, if nothing went wrong, how do you explain your kiss?" he asked gently. I turned and grabbed his shoulders.

"Don't you understand, Edward!? He kissed me! I kissed back because I was experimenting. I haven't kissed a human in a long time! I've only kissed…a vampire. You're not even human. I wanted to feel a human kiss again," I screamed at him. I immediately regretted it. Edward gulped and pointed up the stairs. "You should go to bed, Bella," Edward said. I pushed myself off of him. "You know what? FINE!" I screamed and ran up to my room. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed down the stairs. Thank god Charlie wasn't around.

I ran to my bed, threw my head in my pillow, and cried. I hoped Edward didn't hear me. I knew how much it hurt him to hear me cry. Then, I forgot my pity for him. I bawled louder and louder as I locked the door to my room and slammed my window shut. I hoped Edward heard me cry. I finally got into my bed and cried and cried until my cries drifted into quiet moans and I feel into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

THE FIGHT- CHAPTER 2

BELLA'S POV

I woke up and winced at the pain in my arm. I had fallen asleep with my arm behind my back, lying on it. Ouch. I rubbed my eyes and winced at the pain once more before shaking it off. Glancing at the ceiling, all the memories of last night came back to haunt me. I hit my head with my palm, sitting up. What was I thinking? I was rude, mean, and even tortured Edward with my crying. "Stupid, stupid!" I murmured to myself and looked around the room, expecting to see Edward with open arms, ready to forgive and forget. No Edward. Hmph. Interesting. I crawled out of my bed and threw on my light blue fuzzy robe. Edward bought it for me. I opened the door to my room and walked down the hallway.

Against the wall of the hallway was a note. At first I expected it to be Edward's note, telling me he went out hunting, but I noticed Charlie's sloppy handwriting. I sighed, disappointed, and peeled the tape of the wall, letting the note fall into my open hand. I looked at the piece of paper and was a little scared to read it. What would Charlie need to be telling me? I shrugged it off and looked down at the words.  
Bella,  
Good morning sweetheart. I just wanted to tell you I had to take off for work early this morning. I'll be home around 9:00. Please leave me a note if you are going out. I worry. And don't worry about ME. I can make my own food for once. Also, lastly, Edward called. He said that he wanted to meet you in the forest beside the Cullen house. Be careful. I love you.  
Dad

I sighed and crumpled up the note and looked at the clock. 9:00 am. Wow. I hope Edward didn't expect me early. Surprisingly, I rushed into the bedroom to get dressed. Edward owed me an apology, and I owed him one, too.

I finally walked out of my house around 10:00 and stepped into my red truck. The sun glared through the front window as I turned on the car. Before I left my driveway, I made the final adjustments. Seatbelt on, sunglasses on, window rolled down, and my special CD that Edward made me playing loudly in the car. I could hear the piano play, and if I listened carefully enough, I could hear him occasionally draw in a breath. This is exactly what I liked to hear. And he knew it. I pushed my foot on the gas and carefully pulled out of the drive. By the time I hit the road, I was already humming along to my favorite part. My favorite part was the chorus of the song. I had made up my own lyrics to it in which I though fit the tune and message of the song. I sucked in some air and started to quietly sing the lyrics I made:

"And so the sun sets so carefully, so quietly, so peacefully.  
We dance and sing so carefully, so quietly, so peacefully.  
And the world, well nothing seems to exist when we are together  
and you know I could stay like this forever  
because nothing even matters anymore  
when I'm with you, and only you..."

I held out the last note and let it drop when Edward hit the next key. This song was like my heaven, if I didn't have Edward. I had been meaning to talk to Edward and see if he could take my lyrics and actually make a complete list of lyrics to the song and maybe record and sing it for me. But I couldn't think of that right now. I pulled into a little patch of dirt beside the forest next to the Cullen house and stepped out of the car, still humming.

" Bella? Bella?" I heard an urgent voice call out. It almost sounded like what my mom would say, but in Edward's all too perfect voice. I nearly fainted at the sound, but I was so excited and nervous to see him, I moved forward. "Edward, I'm coming," I called out. I ran, but soon realized I had no clue where I was running. "Edward? Where are you?" I yelled. "Right here," I heard a smooth voice whisper. I spun around to see Edward's tall, slim body towering over me. "I'm sorry," I blurted out and began to cry, pulling myself against his chest.

Edward stroked my hair out of my face. "Sorry for what, love?" he asked me. "I'm sorry for kissing Mike. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for fighting with you. I'm sorry for crying so loud last night. I'm sorry for kicking you out. I'm sorry for-"Edward raised a finger to my trembling lip. I glanced up and saw Edward smile. "You silly, silly, silly girl!" Edward exclaimed, laughing. I frowned and pushed away. Edward pushed me back towards him and whispered quietly, "I was the rude one. I should have dropped it. And, also, I didn't leave your house until 5am. I was listening to you sleep to calm me down, and I also wanted to see if you would awake". I sighed and kissed Edward's head. "I love you," I whispered. "I love you too," he whispered back and we kissed with enough passion to make the whole city explode.

**The End**


End file.
